


love and hate

by hjssaurs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjssaurs/pseuds/hjssaurs
Summary: A story of jeno being a dickhead and jaemin is a clueless boy that needs love.(INCOMPLETE)





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with a guy name jaemin. he is a really shy guy . his father passed away 5 years ago , since then , he started to become quite and sensitive . he would push around people around him eventhough they are trying to comfort him. since his father died , his mom had to work all day long to pay off the bills and her childern school fees. yes , jaemin has a sister . his sister was deaf eversince she was born so jaemin guided and teach her everyday after school. their family couldn't afford specialized teacher.

meanwhile , jeno is a kid without a single problem in his life . he has good grades , handsome face , eye smile that could melt a thousand girls even boys are falling for him , and a rich parents.jeno doesn't really talk with jaemin because ,why would a rich-famous-guy talk to a antisocial poor.


	2. 01

*jaemin's POV*

*CRINGGGG* (idk how alarm sounds) the alarm's loud noise woke jaemin up at 7am to get ready for school. "aghhh" ,the male groaned as he stretch his body to release the rigid from last night's sleep. then , his mom suddenly burst in just to wake him up because his mom usually drive him to school."wake up jaemin , I don't want you to be late everyday . wake up you sloth" ,his mom shouted . "just a minute mom", jaemin replied.

its 7.30 am jaemin finally go downstair to eat breakfast and go to school.school wasn't really a thing for jaemin , he doesn't care about grades , all he cares is dancing .

as he arrived , he saw the usual things . kids running around and  playing with their friends. he doesn't really care .

*CRINGGGG* the bell rang which tells students to go to their classroom  cause they are going to start the lesson .jaemin sit on his usual place ,at the back corner of the class ,alone cause no one wants to sit with him .

as the teacher come in, he tell all students to get up because he's gonna re arrange the seating arrangement .

"aishh, I just want to sit alone.", he mumbled . 

"na jaemin , you sit there.", the teacher said as he point to the seat in the middle .all the students booed at jaemin and everyone was hoping they don't get to sit with jaemin . 

after many students have been arranged , the teacher points at lee jeno , his classmate, to sit next to na jaemin . jeno is such a popular kid , thats why he's in denial when the teacher told him to sit with jaemin .

"aisshh , why do I have to sit with this loser , no fun", jeno said to the whole class.

"its not like I want to sit with you also , dumbass",jaemin replied.

"just shut up before you catch these hands freak", jeno shout which made the whole class burst into laughter .

jaemin just stay quite as he is used to this kind of bullying .

-lesson finally starts-

*CRINGGGG* the break alarm goes off , its time for lunch .

" okay kids , its lunch time , see you after lunch",said teacher.

all the kids went to the cafeteria to eat except jaemin . he's always in class , sleeping and thinking about his dad . his dad used to be his best friend who taught him a lot and the one who cheer on him whenever he had a hard time in school . thinking about his father made him cry so. much that he needed to go to the bathroom.

as he arrived in the bathroom , he opened the door and caught jeno and two of his friends smoking . keno and his friends were shocked . in shocked , jaemin the run back to his class .

as he return the bell rang which means the break is over .he quickly covered his face as he saw jeno and his friends . the teacher come in and told everyone to sit down . 

' hey loser , what did you see in the bathroom huh? " , jeno whispered to jaemin

jaemin stayed quite as he's still shocked . 

no wonder he's in shocked , the school warned the student not to smoke and jaemin didn't know whether he should tell the teacher  or no . 

the bell rang again which means the lesson is over and students are allowed to go home . 

jaemin quickly packed his bag and run to his house . 

as he is running , he notice there were people following him . 

it was lee jeno and his friends


	3. 02

_it was lee jeno and his friends .they followed him from school._

*3rd person POV*

as he was a running in the shortcut , lee Jeno and his friends blocked jaemin from infront and back . 

"what do you want !!!" , jaemin shouts . lee jeno just stand infront of him and smirk . jeno smirk as he is happy to get what he wants . na jaemin with teary eyes ad shaking legs , who doesn't want that . 

with his hands , he pinned jaemin to the wall , leaving only an inch between their mouth. Jeno licked his own lips and jaemin gulped really hard which jeno could even hear . 

"you still haven't answered my question huh ? ", jeno whispered.

"I SAID , TELL ME WHAT YOU SEE IN THE BATHROOM FREAK." , jeno shout into jaemin's ear making jaemin's teary eyes let out a tear . 

"wow I never see you cry antisocial . didn't know you have feelings too ",add jeno .

jeno told  his two friends to leave them alone so that they can solve their problems by themselves.

" I promise I won't tell to teacher what you guys did in the bathroom." , jaemin answered in a shaky voice.

jeno laughed out loud at jaemin's answer .

"yah ,do you really think I believe a loser like you ?",jeno replied.

" I am a loser , but I'm a person who keeps their promise." , jaemin replied as he push keno which made jeno fell.

jeno got pissed and get back on his feet as he realized his knee is bleeding.

"got some power huh?" ,jeno said .

"im sorry I didn't mean to.",jaemin replied with his shaky legs .

"let me show you what real power is .", jeno said as he swing his fist to jaemin's face.

jeno ended up beating jaemin till jaemin had no power to stand.jaemin's face was covered with blood. jeno left jaemin without saying a word .as jeno leave , jaemin got up on his feet using the last power he had and went home crying a river .

"I wished you're here dad . sorry for being such a disappointment ..." , jaemin said while looking at the stars . as his dad always told him to look at the stars whenever jaemin missed him.

he got home and took a shower. while the water was showering his body he kept thinking to kill himself.he kept on thinking but he remembered that his father wouldn't want him to kill himself.

after he finished showering , he got a text message. 

_+82-9-682-5609 : see you at school loser_


	4. 03

_+82-9-682-5609 : see you at school loser_

"hmmh", Jeno smirked .

jeno : looks like I got a stalker now huh

jeno replied his text.jeno directly went to bed after taking a shower...

*CRINGGG* jeno was woken up by the noise of the ringing alarm. he woke up sooner than before which made him rushing to school. as he was running to school , lee jeno and his friends stopped him .

"going to school huh loser? " , jeno said.

"well , I don't think school is a place for a pretty loser like you." , he added 

"now you started calling me pretty huh ? . move your ass dumbass." , jaemin replied.

" dare calling me dumbass again huh ? ", jeno said as one of his friends grab jaemin's bag.

jeno and his friends flip jaemin's bag which made his books fell on the floor.then jeno and his friends ran without cleaning picking jaemin's book. so jaemin had to pick them up and rushed to school with the result of getting to school late. 

he entered the class shyly . " sorry sir I was late because I forgot to wake up." , said jaemin.

"do you really think school is a joke ? detention for 1 our after school ! ." , the teacher said followed by numerous laughs from his friends including jeno and his friends.

"fuck you jeno . what did I ever do to u." , jaemin said in his heart.

the bell rang which means its time for lunch . jaemin stay unbothered as he always sleep during his lunchtime . as he was sleeping , jeno came and splash water to jaemin. 

"FUCK! what the hell did I ever do to you jeno ? " , jaemin shouts as his tears coming down from his eyes and the whole class laughed. then he left the class and went to the rooftop.

jaemin looked to the sky while thinking about his dad."I can't handle this dad . can I go with you? ", na jaemin suddenly moves to the edge of the roof almost falling from 10-floors building. 

as he was about to fall , jeno ran and grab his collar .

" are you crazy ?!?! what were trying to do jaemin ? " , shout jeno . 

" get the fuck off , you're the one who made me do this ." , jaemin said as more tears are coming from his eyes. 

without hesitation jeno hugged jaemin tightly which made jaemin flustered 

" im sorry , im so sorry." , said jeno .  


	5. 04

" im so sorry , I'm sorry." , said jeno .

after a whole minute of them hugging and not saying anything , both of them let go of their hug in disgust .

jeno suddenly went on his knee . " will you please forgive me , jaemin ? " ,jeno said with shaky voice. 

na jaemin is in disbelieve .

with his shocked face he said. "how are you going to make me forgive you?" , jaemin said looking in disgust. jeno stood up and kissed jaemin's cheek. 

then jeno just leave without saying anything . he left jaemin there , standing like a fool.

for a whole 5 minutes , jaemin just stood there . standing and couldn't think of anything.

after that kiss , jaemin just forgives jeno . he doesn't even know why he did that.

jaemin and jeno continue their class and jeno would pass notes to jaemin every hour. 

jaemin opened it and all of it was hearts. his heart was beating real fast. he didn't know his sexuality yet.

after the bell rang , which means its time to go home , jeno asked jaemin to accompany him home.

without hesitation jaemin agreed on jeno's offer. 

little did jaemin know , jeno was secretly planning to prank on jaemin but he has to win jaemin's heart first.

"why did you kiss me before?" , asked jaemin.

"I kinda like you." , jeno replied and gave jaemin a flying kiss.

jeno knew jaemin loved it as jaemin Kept on smiling.

halfway till jaemin's house jeno held jaemin's hand causing jaemin's heart to beats even faster.

as they arrived at jaemin's house jeno let jaemin and give jaemin a small letter. 

"what is this?" , asked jaemin.

"just open it later and are sure to reply!", jeno replied.

after he went in , he directly go to bathroom and took a shower.he finished showering and do his homework.

*21.00*

_jeno : hey have you read the letter?_

_jaemin : wait I had to do my homework first._

_jeno : send me your pic , I miss you_.

_jaemin. : *pic*_

_jeno : wow you look effortlessly beautiful_

_jaemin : stop making my heart flutter boy_.

_jeno : I have to sleep . goodnight nana <3\. I hope you reply my letter._

jaemin was smilling as jeno sends heart through text message . it makes him even more curious about the letter.he opened jeno's letter.

 _to the most beautiful person : NA JAEMIN_  

_hey its ya boy jeno. I know I've been a jerk to you but I just realized how beautiful you are. your heart is also beautiful . I love everything about you . your eyes , nose , lips and your sexy body line. I hope we will love each other until the world break us apart ._

_jeno... <3_

 tear started falling from jaemin's eyes as he reads jeno's letter.

_jeno : guys I think jaemin really fell for me . damn he's such a cheap boy._


	6. 05

_jeno : guys I think jaemin really fell for me . damn he's such a cheap boy._

little did jaemin know , jeno had it all planned. 

the alarm rang which indicates its time to go to school.

"agghhh , what a wonderful dream.", jaemin groaned.

he dreamt jeno confessing to him infront of others and they will be together until they get married.

jaemin woke up earlier than before as he has decided to reply jeno is letter.

_to one and only : jeno_

_I know you've been a jerk but you've shown me happiness. your eye smiles literally made my heart beats faster than a horse running. last time you held my hand , it was one of the happiest moments in my life. I also hope we can stay together for a long time . :)_

_na jaemin <3_

jaemin directly put the letter in his bag and prepare to go to school.

as he was preparing his staff , his phone ring.

_text message_

_jeno: morning ! hows your night ?_

_jaemin :  hey ! I dreamt about u jeno . why do you always appear in my head for like every minute._

_jeno : I also thinking about u jaemin. btw , have you replied the letter ?_

_jaemin : yes ! I will give it to you later._

_jeno : give it to me later at break . I will be at the canteen._

jaemin was too excited to meet jeno so he directly go to school.

he spent every lessons thinking about jeno. thinking about what will jeno do later.

the bell rang which means that it is break time.

jaemin's heart was racing as he prepared the letter to give it to jeno . he sweats nervously as he walks to the canteen .

he saw jeno talking with bunch of his friends while eating. so he approaches him. 

" here is my letter jeno ." , jaemin said shyly. 

jeno took the letter and drag jaemin roughly to the top of the table which made jaemin shocked. 

so there jaemin was , standing on the table in the middle of a crowd.

" everyone !!! this loser boy just gave me a love letter . mind if I read it out loud?" , shout jeno which caught everyone's attention.

" what are you doing jeno ? I trusted you." , jaemin said with shaky voice and teary eyes .

" read it , read it ." , everyone was supporting jeno to read the letter.

"poor na jaemin , you really think a guy like me would fall in love with a loser like you ? wake up you gay ." , shout jeno .

" to one and only : jeno ." , said jeno in a teasing way. 

" ouhhh how sweet. I didn't know this loser has feelings. " , shout one of his classmates.

as jeno read through the letter loudly and everyone was booing at jaemin, jaemin's eyes rolled out a gallon of tears . he just stood there , crying .this moment he really want to kill himself .

as jeno finished reading ,everyone throw their foods to jaemin .

jeno sudenly go to jaemin and stopped everyone from throwing their foods. 

jeno looked into jaemin's teary eyes with a smirk.


End file.
